


First Meetings

by Era_Asha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Intimidation, Short, introductions, non!lavellan elf inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Asha/pseuds/Era_Asha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull meets the Inquisitor for the first time. It goes both better and worse than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love Bull to tiny prices... But sadly Lucia does not... :(

The Tevene were always so flashy. Every swing and every spell had a flare that gave it away to those who knew the signs. Lucia knew many different signs, be they Tevene or otherwise and she wasn’t the only one on this battlefield. The horned beast that swung his maul at their adversaries must have been the notorious ‘Iron Bull’ that she had heard of and he was subtle. His Reaver prowess was undeniable, his girth and loud battle cries an obvious declaration of his chosen style. Most wouldn’t see the quick darting of his eyes or slight shifts in position to keep an eye on his allies. Lucia, however, was not most people. The last of the Venatori fell leaving only the crashing of the waves and soft patter of rainfall. The air was still was still tense as the Chargers stared down Lucia’s small group, they had arrived at the tail end of the battle only able to bring down a few before it was over.

Iron Bull called them down and had a quick discussion with his second in command before turning to Lucia.“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on have a seat, drinks are on me.” He gestured to a nearby fallen log.

“Iron Bull, I presume?”

“The one and only. Horns usually give it away.” He was distracted by his second once more before Lucia gestured him to follow.

“Actually, If you would walk with me?” He quirked an eyebrow at her but followed her slight frame.

“So... You ve seen us fight. You know what we can do. Were Expensive, But we're worth it.”

She waved him off. “I already discussed it with my associates, it shouldn’t be an issue. The Chargers do seem like an excellent company.”

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re also getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm’ your man. Whatever it is- Demons, Dragons? The bigger the better.” He paused a moment looking her over. “And there's one other thing. Might be useful, Might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?” Lucia lifted an eyebrow, chuckled, and responded in Qunlat.

“ _No need, Hissrad._ ” Iron Bull’s eye widened in surprise, silent as she continued in common. “Never thought I’d have a one of you lot fess up in normal conversation.”

“Well, shit. Guessed I should have expected that from someone called the Inquisitor, but you don’t find many people with that kind of knowledge down here.” She slowly began circling him. Going around his blinded side first. He couldn’t help the the hairs on the back of his neck from standing, aprehensious as he was of a tenuous ally at his back. Even If she was an elf a solid foot shorter than him.

“The forms you use aren’t learned in mere skirmishes. And very few Vashoth are allowed into formal armies down here. Therefor you were from somewhere where large scale battle is common enough to gain reactionary knowledge. Most likely Seheron or maybe Rivain. Either way, a Tal-Vashoth wouldn’t have left the battle grounds, and no one other than a Hissrad would be found alone. Without Reinforcements.” She moved back into his vision again. Even though he knew staying out of his sight was an intimidation tactic, it had worked. He couldn’t help but look at her and find the same blazing steel of the Tamasserans in her eyes.

“Your a lucky bastard you know that? This may have been the only outcome that didn’t involve you in a cell about a month from now. Or dead, of course... If you are to be in our company and working together, I expect the reports you receive from the Ben-Hassrath on the goings on throughout Thedas.” He gave a sharp nod as affirmation. She paused, assessing him, then looked back at the Chargers. “Head out to Haven, I still have some things that I need to take care of here but I’ll be there soon enough.” Bull’s features were blank as he tersely responded.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
